Mob Walker (Rework)
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: My second attempt at my main writing piece. Hideki and his crew try to find the mysteries. Some...funny moments, that's all. Maybe a bit more. *Wink Wonk*
1. Let's Start This Off

**HTh: Well. As promised. I have come back. And. I have improved. Sorta.**

 **Hideki: -dropkicks- YOU OWE ME ICE CREAM!**

 **HTh: YES YES! I GET IT! PLEASE! MERCY!**

 **Hideki: -stabs hand with knife-**

 **HTh: F-**

 **Hideki: Shhhhh shhhh. Its only a FLESH WOUND! -drags knife down my hand-**

 **HTh: GOD THAT HURTS! STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP**

 **Hideki: -begins to skin hand-**

 **HTh: NIEN! I TYPE WITH THAT HANNNNNDDDD**

 **Hideki: ...Oops. Uhhhhh...**

 **HTh: . . . Your paying for my hospital bills.**

 **Hideki: . . . Nope. -runs off-**

 **HTh: Why you little...Oh right. Before this chapter begins. I do not own Minecraft. Windows does. Annnnnd uhhhhh enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Hideki's POV**_

 **Rinnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg**

"...Ugh..." My vision was blurred as I fumbled around my hand smashing round the desk table.

I felt some metal and my bone hurting a lot.

"OW! MY GOD!" I yelled holding my hand in pain under the sheets.

I rolled out of bed face planting against the ground.

"Ow." I grunted getting up slowly.

I walked downstairs yawning.

I glanced around sighing.

 _Shiro is still not back yet...I guess she is shopping for food again..._ I thought tired.

I realized it was cold and looked down seeing me only in my boxers.

I quickly ran up and threw on my black turtle neck.

 _Its still fuzzy and smells good..._ I thought inhaling in the smell.

A bunch of memories rushed through my head as I held back a tear.

 _There is no time to remember those._ I thought furiously shaking my head.

I threw on some jeans and ran back down opening the fridge.

I grabbed some eggs and cracked them, putting the yolk into one bowl.

I reached into a cabinet underneath and pulled out a bag of flour dumping a cup in.

Quickly stirred it while pulling out some milk out of the fridge dumping a bit in.

 _I'm not sure if I'm making pancakes or cake..._ I thought confused allowing my body to do as it pleased following instructions in my head.

I oiled a pan while reaching into the fridge again.

I grabbed some blueberries and dumped a cup of blueberries into the batter.

* * *

 **HTh: Oh lord. This has got to be put on hold. I'm so sorry. I've lost where I was...and well. I'm losing faith in myself. I'm not sure if this will come out good or not. So many people trust me though...**

 **Hideki: *kicks HTh* Cmon. Lets gooooooooo. I'm itching f-**

 **HTh: Hold up. *slams a cake into his face and runs off***

* * *

I cracked some eggs in and dumped a lot of sugar in.

 _The hell am I doing?_ I thought.

I began beating them all together dumping in some flour.

 _This is bound to be a disaster..._ I miserably thought.

My hands began pouring the batter onto the pan as it began to crackle.

 _. . . I just realized I put in eggs two times . . . and he flour . . ._

The pan went up in flames.

"OH GOD!" I yelped and I brought the pan to the sink.

"What have I done...?" I said shaking.

"I'm ho- Is that a fire I see?" Shiro said blinking.

"...Ummm...nooooooo~" I said slowly creeping to my bag.

"Hidekiiiiiiiiiii!" Shiro yelled.

"Uhhhh...time for school. Got to go!" I yelped running out the door as knives stuck into the door behind me.

I ran as it began to rain.

I faced toward the sky, the rain ran down my face as I continued to run.

"The rain feels nice as always..." I said putting the last of my stamina to run to school.

 _Annnnd he runs around the corner and the finish line is before him! Can he make it!_ I thought.

I quickly skidded into the class as the late bell rang.

"Wow. Nice job man." Leon said grinning.

"Thanks dude." I said smiling as he picked me up.

"No problem." Leon said high-fiving me.

"Everyone, get to your seats." Our teacher said.

 _ **Lunch Break (BREAK A LEGGGGG)**_

"Watcha got?" Leon said with Jaden approaching me.

". . . I got air." I said looking through my bag.

"Want mine?" Jaden said. "I don't really eat..."

"No. I'm good." I said yawning.

"You sure?" Jaden said raising a brow.

"Yeah. I'll just sleep it off." I yawned.

"Alright then..." Jaden said.

 _ **There was no point to the lunch break was there? I'm an idiot. Continuing on.**_

"Hey dude. Wanna walk home together?" Leon said grinning.

I glanced out the window still seeing the rain fall.

"No. I don't want to be a burden." I said smiling.

"Alright then." Leon said going off to talk to his other friends.

I slid down the rails and began to run out of the school.

"HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!" the principal shouted after me.

I turned around and nodded and continued to run.

 _That is gonna be a definite suspension._ I thought laughing.

I ran through the rain then suddenly tripped on something.

"F-" I said faceplanting into the pavement.

"Watch where you are go-" I stopped mid sentence seeing the girl all wet (No not that way) fallen.

". . . Hey. You alive?" I said nudging her.

 _Oh god. Limp body...what do I do?_ I thought.

I thought of what Leon would do.

" _Hey dude. Be a man._ "

"Okay. Not helping." I said sighing.

I glanced at her slim body as I hoisted her on shoulder.

 _Pray she doesn't wake up and no police are near by..._ I thought.

I ran and I saw a police officer staring wide eyed at me suddenly taking his radio.

 _Oh god. I messed up._ I thought miserably as I continued to run home.

"Shiro." I said running through the doorway slamming the door behind me.

"Hm- why are you carrying a wet girl?" Shiro said staring at me suspiciously.

"Listen. I found her on the ground all soaking wet. Fainted even. She's still alive." I said quickly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shiro said raising an eyebrow.

"Ummmm...the police may have saw her...me carrying her...limp..." I said holding the door down.

"Oh. Then I got it." Shiro said waving me off. "Just get her a new pair of clothes and get her dry."

". . . Then . . . I have to . . . " I said going pale.

"I mean. You found her. Take responsibility Hideki." Shiro said giggling.

"But I have to..." I murmured.

"Yes. Stare at a women's body." Shiro said with a straight face.

". . . F-"

* * *

 **HTh: There. Done. I got scared there.**

 **Hideki: . . . Why . . .**

 **HTh: Shhhh shhhhhh. I'm sure you all know who this girl is. If you read the original one.**

 **Hideki: ...Get over here. *pulls out a knife***

 **HTh: Ahhhhhh...knives~ Stab me. Please. End my life.**

 **Hideki: -stab stab stab stab stab stab stab-**


	2. Hello there!

**HTh: Well. I'm back. After a long wait of all 23 of you patient viewers...I...got nothing. Tada.**

 **Hideki: HTh is pretty pathetic and has a lot of time on his hands. He just is...**

 **HTh: LAZY! I'M LAZY!**

 **Hideki: Along with the fact he bought a minecraft account so he is playing around with mods so he can have more things to write about on here.**

 **HTh: Yes yes yes. All planned out. Research...**

 **Hideki: Wait. That wasn't intentional...?**

 **HTh: Time to run!~ *Begins running away***

 **Hideki: Get the fluff back here! *Chases***

* * *

 **Hideki's POV**

I was cuddling with Shiro rubbing her head.

"Don't...ever make me do that again," I said shivering.

"I promise..." She said shivering under my petting.

I heard some slight creaking noises upstairs as I looked up at the ceiling.

'I guess she woke up...' I silently thought.

 **?'s POV**

I groaned my head pounded from the pain.

'Wait...where am I? I remember being in the rain and the rain slowly killing me...' I thought looking around in panic.

The bed creaked under my shaking as I slowly picked myself up looking around worried.

I saw a circular object next to my bed on a plate.

I slowly poked it and leaned away quickly unsure if it was threatening or not.

'What is this...thing?' I thought quietly picking it up slowly.

'Is it poisoned?' I thought picking off a tiny bit nibbling it to confirm my suspicions.

'It...tastes nice...' I thought taking larger and larger bites every time I bit into the circular object.

I finished before I knew it and I licked my fingers.

'It...reminds me a bit about cake...whoever made this is a genius!' I thought praising the person who made this.

* * *

 **HTh: Fun fact: Hanson Gregory, an american, claimed to have invented the ring-shaped donut in 1847 aboard a lime-trading ship when he was 16 years old!**

 **Hideki: Shut up! Let me continue reading this pathetic excuse of a story!**

 **HTh: Okay...**

* * *

I crawled out of bed as it creaked a bit more as I opened the door quietly.

I winced a bit as a bit of water hit me.

'It doesn't hurt...' I thought and concluded it wasn't rain but a leak somewhere.

I walked down the stairs as it creaked quietly and noticed a figure sitting on a couch rubbing something.

I cautiously approached the person...

 **Hideki's POV**

I continued hearing creaking as I continued rubbing Shiro's head.

'Sleeping Beauty has awoken...' I thought resting my head against Shiro's head and wrap my arms around Shiro to envelope her in warmth.

I felt the light footsteps coming closer like quiet little padding steps, as I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder a bit.

I turned my head to look but no one was there.

'Is she playing tricks on me? Because I swear if she is, I will send her to hell,' I thought quickly putting up a tally of how much she tapped me.

There was another tap on my shoulder as I glanced over my shoulder in that direction. A couple more taps later, the final tap was a rough poke at my head as I bent my back to look behind me.

I saw a girl wide eyed. Purple eyes. Black turtle neck. She looked beautiful. Slim body and curves all in the right places.

'She looks better if I get a better look at her...' I thought staring at her intently.

"C-care to stop staring at me so much?" She said turning away her face burning up from my stare.

"Oh...sorry," I quickly turned back to the sleeping girl I had in my hands, little Shiro. I gently stroked her hair caringly and affectionately.

She seemed to clear her throat behind me. "P-pardon me. But. May I ask for your name, my...savior?"

'I didn't really save you...' I quietly thought but went with it, turning back to her. "Yes you may not." I said curious of how she would react to that.

Her face slowly contorted into a frown as her eyes began staring somewhere far away seeming trying to process what I just said. 'This is oddly adorable to watch...' I thought smiling gently.

"Uhh..." She seemed to notice my stare as I watched her curiously. "P-please stop staring at me..." She said blushing harder. I swear she was starting to look like a tomato.

"I'm joking. I'm Hideki, Hideki Otashi. Nice to meet you. And this little child in my lap is Shiro, Shiro Otashi," I said smiling, having my fill of satisfaction.

"Oh...Thank you Hideki...for bringing me into this nice home..." She said trying not to fumble on the words covering her mouth with her turtleneck.

"Oh, no worries here. May I ask, what is your name m'lady?" I said in the most Knight like voice I could say it in.

She tried her best not to laugh at what I did, "My name is Andr, just Andr."

"Alright 'Just Andr', nice to meet you and welcome to my little humble abode! If you need any food just talk to me or meet up with me. I'll fix you a snack or breakfast/lunch/dinner or whatever." I said as casually as I possibly could.

She just stared at me but it felt like she wasn't looking directly at me. I looked in her eyes which seemed to be taking in every single word I said.

"Too much words? Simply put, I make you food when you hungry," I slowly said like I was speaking to a specially educated child. (Please don't hurt me.)

"I know that much!" Andr said pouting a bit. 'She is so adorable...' I thought quietly before without thinking reaching out and lightly tugging at her cheeks.

"Hubbbhuhbbb hubbb hubb," Andr tried to say but with her cheeks being pulled before blushing silently.

"I'm sorry what? Don't speak with your mouth full of air," I said simply tugging her cheeks upwards for a smile.

She pulled away blushing really hard. "Don't touch me!" She said pouting harder.

"But..." I said quietly. "No buts! Stop it!" Andr said pouting still turning her head to the side.

I grinned, "Not so shy now are we?" I stated cheekily. "I just..." Andr turned away blushing before disappearing into some purple specks.

I heard some thumping upstairs as I began paling. 'Please don't let her open my closet...' I said panicking going upstairs to check on her.

She had already opened it and scattered across the floor were...

* * *

 **HTh: Some broken traces of my self-esteem! Yay!**

 **Hideki: No, I see nothing there.**

 **HTh: True...I guess my self-esteem really was non-existent.**

 **Hideki: Awww, don't put yourself down...**

 **HTh: But...**

 **Hideki: Here. Have a potato. *Hands HTh a baked potato***

 **HTh: *takes the potato* Thanks. Anyways. OC's are probably gonna come 5th chapter.**

 **Hideki: Leon and Jaden is coming!**

 **HTh: And Corvus and other people I forgot. Uhhhh. I will get there characters right this time.**

 **Hideki: Hopefully.**

 **HTh: Hush. Alright. That about ends this chapter here, hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Hideki: If you did, please, bombard HTh with messages-**

 **HTh: Wait what? I didn't agree to this.**

 **Hideki: And see you guys next time in the next chapter. Good bye!**

 **HTh: Get over here! *begins to run at Hideki***

 **Hideki: *runs off***


	3. Careless Whisper (One Tenth Complete)

**A/N: Well, we are back from inactivity and boy and I am proud to announce that along with the Mob Walker rework, I have also been reworked. I am still the same HiDeKiThEhIdDeN but you know er... I have become a bit more serious. I hope you all enjoy this little story I'm going to actually continue, and I pray my personality as of now doesn't send you all away. Now sit back, relax, take a sip of coffee and enjoy the s-**

 **Hideki: *Slaps***

 **HTh: Son of a butterscotch cracker. Why did you do that.**

 **Hideki: You haven't changed one bit. Also, friendly remind to all of you! He has a discord now so you can pester him all you want! Yay!**

 **HTh: Almost forgot that part. Thanks buddy. My discord is Knight#6424 so uh.. you can pester me to get to work and encourage me... whooo...**

 **Hideki: Now onwards with the s-**

 **Shiro: *Tackles Hideki down* Story!**

 **HTh: Where the hell did you come f-**

* * *

 _ **Hideki's POV**_

I sighed, staring down at the beauty set in front of me, before slipping my blindfold onto my face.

I quickly traced my hands carefully across her body, my hand grazing against hers, pulling my hand back quickly.

 _So soft..._ I thought, but shaking my head quickly, trying to rid myself of such thoughts.

 _Don't get sidetracked..._ I thought, running my hands down her waist, blushing slightly.

 _Why am I doing this again... right... I can't let her get cold._ I thought to himself, feeling the end of the turtle neck, beginning to slowly pull it up.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's just appreciate this and play Careless Whisper. Who's with me? _Never gonna dance again...~_**

* * *

I continued to pull the sweater upwards, unsure of whether it was done or not.

I thought to myself unsure of whether what I was doing was right, I began to slowly run my fingers up her body to see if I could get to the arms and get them out easier.

My head gently brushed up against something soft, immediately pulling my hand away before a pair of hands pulled me away.

"Hm?" I managed to murmur before those pair of hands turned me around and took the blindfold off.

"What were you doing even?" Shiro questioned, concerned, reaching up and caressing my cheek, checking if everything was alright.

"I was trying to get the girl changed..." I murmured embarrassed, looking down at her little figure.

"You could've just let me handle it..." Shiro said, barely holding back her laughter, pushing me out the room.

"I'll call you back when everything is ready! I promise!" Shiro said through the door before I stepped back.

* * *

 **A/N: This is not even half of it. My time is ticking. I'll continue it later! I promise. This time it won't take long for me to complete this. Just enjoy this for a bit while I work things out in my head.**

 **Hideki: Why do you do this to me.**

 **HTh: Oh c'mon. You were feeling up the bed damn it.**

 **Hideki: Oh okay. Well then.**


End file.
